Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to processes for the deposition of silicon carbide. Specific embodiments pertain to low temperature deposition processes, for example by atomic layer deposition.
Silicon carbide (SixCyHz) and similar films are promising materials for a variety of applications. For example, in semiconductor devices some compositions of SixCyHz functions at high temperature, high voltage and high frequency without degradation. Excellent mechanical, chemical, and electrical capabilities also make silicon carbide an attractive material in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). Silicon carbide is considered an attractive material for EUV and soft X-ray optics, passivation layers in solar cells and
A variety of techniques are used for deposition of silicon carbide thin films, including traditional chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD). Improvements in existing processes as well as new deposition processes at low temperature deposition processes are desired.